Gimme Your Best Shot
by Lucrackio
Summary: Reese Chloris meets and challenges a fellow Huntsman apprentice for an extra-official sparring match, which ends in less-than-sportsmanly, yet still consensual violence.


The 40th Vytal Festival. First round.

It was a fair fight, honestly. Can't complain about my performance, or my teammates'. Though we lost, I have no regrets. As we left the arena, I hear a feminine voice calling me. _"Hey, you!"_ I turned around, trying to make out my interlocutor amongst the crowd. A young girl, with an outlandish turquoise hairstyle and green eyes, approaches me from my left.

" _You did great!"_ She says, smiling up at me. This one's definitely familiar. After a while, I connect the dots - I had seen her fight not long before my team's match. Her name was…

"… _Reese Chloris, right?"_ I ask, holding out my hand for a shake, which she obliges to. _"Jaeger. Nelson Jaeger. You weren't bad yourself."_ I finish, letting go of her hand. From up close, she was positively beautiful. The black war stripes on her cheeks laid a simple, but uplifting touch to her demeanor.

Reese laughs. _"Well… I could've done better, honestly. Such a shame we won't cross paths in the tournament."_

I shrug. _"Well, not officially, at least. Seems to me you're still in the mood for a match."_ That seemed to have lit a sparkle in her eyes. _"I like the cut of your jib… I pick the place, you choose the time."_

" _Five o' clock",_ I immediately respond, sounding quite confident for someone who just lost a fight and left the ring with a nasty bruise on the left cheekbone.

She grins, nodding. _"There's a clearing about fifteen minutes out from the academy, over the hills. I'll be seeing you, big boy!"_ And, after lightly squeezing my hand, she takes her leave.

My teammates seem to have left off for lunch without me, which is good, because usually one of them conveniently forgets his wallet whenever the four of us hang out together. Anyway, I had a challenge ahead of myself, so it would be wise to make my next meal count. Pack up on carbs and still fight with an empty stomach was the right way to go.

The time had come. Precisely at the fifth chime of Beacon's clock, I step into the secluded, silent clearing, wearing a tattered brown poncho over my usual attire. Reese stands up from her seat under a tree's shade, walking towards me.

" _So, you came",_ she says, tilting her hips and flashing me a smug smirk.

I hold my war club up. _"I'll toss this up as high as I can. It's on when it hits the ground."_

She whistles, and giggles. _"Are you serious?"_ she asks. I nod silently, my expression unphased. Knowing the terrain, and her fighting style, I would not need to use my weapon at all. After a brief moment of silence, I toss my weapon up, and take a stance. As it lands with a soft thud, Reese makes her move exactly as I predicted: dashed forward on her hoverboard to pick up my fallen weapon. I take the time to run towards the treeline, confident that she would not be able to operate Copperhead's mechanism, which was true. With an annoyed grunt, she drops the useless weapon and zips towards my last known direction, surfing between the trees with amazing dexterity, right past my hiding spot.

For now, all I needed to do was keep my eyes and ears sharp. The trees made it hard to pinpoint the hoverboard's exactly location by sound, though, and Reese ends up flanking me. Her fighting style was pretty plain – dash, melee strikes, somersault out of range, shoot, circle away. The hoverboard strikes did hurt more than I expected, but I managed to block most of them, finding my way out of her ranged shots, dashing and rolling from tree to tree, until she eventually ran out of ammo, her options being limited even further.

" _Got you now!"_ she shouts, charging straight at me, kicking the hoverboard at my face. Her funeral. I swing the poncho away from my shoulders, snaring her weapon and knocking it away. She freezes midair, leaving herself wide open for what might have been the single strongest punch I have ever landed in one's sternum. Not going to lie, it actually hurt my fist.

Reese grunts in pain, and is knocked back against a nearby tree. Before she lands, I jump forward with a knee strike aimed at her gut, and that was the end of it. She falls on her fours, gasping for air. As I slowly walk towards her to claim my victory, she tries reaching for the hoverboard, which I kick away.

" _Yield.",_ I command, standing before her, with arms folded and chin held high. In an unexpected move, however, she lunges forward and tackles me to the ground, ending up in a straddling position. _"It's not over yet!"_ She mutters through gritted teeth, a half-smile forming in the corner of her lips.

" _Oh, please… Don't make me mess that pretty face of yours to prove a point…"_ I chuckle, gently rubbing her cheek with my thumb, flipping sideways to force her on her back. _"Don't be a sore loser."_ I add.

" _What if I don't want to stop being a sore loser?"_ She asks, wrapping her legs around my waist. _"Then I'll just have to teach you a lesson"_ , I reply, pinning her wrists behind her head.

" _Well, I'm incorrigible, big boy!"_ She grins, grinding her hips against my crotch. _"Oh, just try me then, bitch…"_ I growl, flipping her back on her fours, one hand pushing her face down to the dirt and the other smacking her firm, round rear, causing her to yelp and close her eyes, frowning. Needless to say, my erection was about to tear a hole through my pants at this point.

I reach around to unbuckle the belt around her waist, and let her go, standing up. She looks back at me, jaw half-open, panting, and thrusts her rear up. I grip the buckle's belt and take a long swing at that needy ass, drawing out a loud moan.

" _FUCK!"_ She cries. _"HARDER!"_

That can't go unattended, and so I take another swing, marking the other cheek of her butt. She clenches her fists into the dirt, staring back at me. "Is that the best you can do?" She snarls.

" _Oh, fuck you…"_ I roll my eyes and punish that rear once more, causing her to arch back in pain, clearly enjoying every bit of my roughness. _"Yes, fuck me…"_ She grins, and reaches back to pull her shorts down, revealing sore, red glutes, marked by each of the three strikes, and a dripping-wet pussy. She wiggles her rump at me, and I can't help but lick my lips as a string of lady juice drips down onto the dirt.

" _I'll fucking break you…"_ I snarl, tossing the belt aside, kneeling before her presentation, one hand undoing my pants and the other punishing her naked ass. Each strike drew louder and louder cries, which were exerting an unusual effect on me. I had never been so turned on in my entire life. My entire body trembled as I managed to open and wear a condom with a single hand, as the other was too busy spanking Reese's rear, causing all the hand and belt marks to coalesce into two wide, plate-sized red areas on her buttocks.

"… _What are you waiting for?"_ She lets out, amidst heavy breathing. Once I'm ready to go, I pull her hoodie back to pull on her hair, bending her upper torso towards me, and wrap my left arm around her neck. _"Just shut the hell up!"_ I grunt, and push my hips forward as soon as my tip meets her hungry entrance, not bothering with being gentle at all. She liked the pain, anyway.

" _Oh… YES!"_ She cries, panting loudly, and I have to take a second to recompose myself and focus. Her pussy was amazingly wet and tight, like nothing my subpar sexual experience could recall. After a few excruciating seconds of tensing up my loins as not to bust my nut right then and there, I quickly pick up a pace, using my free hand to spank whatever of her rump's surface that wasn't bumping against my body. Each slap caused her walls to clench, squeezing my mast inside her, and each squeeze brought me closer to the edge.

My arm tightened around her neck, letting out barely enough room for her to breathe. She reached back to take one of my hands and guide it under her shirt towards a stiff, bulging nipple. _"F-Fuck… Don't stop… Don't stop…"_ She repeatedly begged, and I gladly obliged. Some enjoy the heat of battle, others prefer the thrill of sexual escapades, and Reese managed to provide me both at the same time, in a truly unique experience.

" _Reese…"_ I whispered in her ear, pounding her pussy with all my might. Wasn't long before my hips locked at the deepest of a thrust, and a burning sensation flew through my entire body, or, rather, both our bodies. I knew she could feel it, too. The climax struck us without warning, and my sane mind would later thank me for wearing a rubber, given the sheer amount of seed I shot out in that powerful release.

She let out a choked shriek, desperately clawing at my arm as it squeezed her throat. We lingered for a few seconds in that wild trance before I felt her go limp. Realizing what had happened, I immediately loosened my grip, pulling out and flipping my partner on her back.

" _Reese! REESE!"_ I shook her unconscious body, and, very glady, as I was checking for her pulse, she came back around, coughing. _"Are you okay?"_ I asked, giving her room to breathe. _"Dammit…"_ She grumbles, wincing, taking some time to recompose. _"Nelson… This was amazing…"_ She finishes, looking up at me with a warm, thankful smile. Suddenly, I felt the urge to protect that frail, mistreated body, and took her in my arms. _"I know",_ I whispered, nuzzling her hair. _"Cm'on, we should get back. It's getting dark."_

I helper her off the ground, threw away the used preservative, and picked our stuff back up as she straightened herself. Though she was smiling, I could catch a hint of pain in her demeanor. _"What's wrong?"_ She asked, tilting her head as I took a long moment to admire her beauty.

"… _Nothing. Cm'on, I'll give you a piggyback ride."_ I shook my head, chuckling, and turned my back on her. _"Thank you kindly!"_ she beamed, and jumped on my back, latching onto my waist and neck. I swung my good ol' poncho back over her shoulders, to shield her from the chilling sunset breeze, and made our way back to Beacon.

Though she embarrassedly remarked that it wasn't necessary, I insisted in carrying her all the way back to Team ABRN's room, letting her light body down at the doorstep.

" _So… I guess…"_

"… _We'll see each other tomorrow",_ I finished her sentence.

" _Good!"_ She beamed. _"I want my rematch."_

" _Sure thing, sweetheart…"_ I chuckled, and, while she was looking down at her scroll after we shared contact data, I lifted her chin and pulled her into a long, slow kiss, which was tenderly returned, and then rudely interrupted by one of her teammates opening up the bedroom's door and quickly closing it before we could break apart. And so, we shared an awkward laugh, and parted ways for the night, returning to each other's teams.


End file.
